The present invention pertains to a support pad and bolster system comprising flexible fabric closed sacks or covers partially filled with expanded polystyrene plastic beads to provide a contoured support surface for distributing support forces substantially evenly over the supported part of an infant's or patient's body.
2. Background
In patient and infant care it is particularly important to be able to support the limbs or the entire body in a comfortable manner with relatively uniform support or pressure exerted over the entire contact surface between the patient and the support structure. For many types of injuries and ailments and, in particular, in the car of premature and full term infants, conventional hospital mattresses and pads are too stiff and provide a support surface which is unyielding and does not adequately conform to the portion of the body in contact wiht the support surface. Accordingly it is difficult to maintain an infant in a predetermined position during rest or treatment and, in the case of physically larger patients, the support may be uneven and produce pressure sores as well as discomfort. In particular, in the support of premature infants, the relative softness of the bone structure, including the skull, can present problems in temporary malformation of bones if the support surface for the infant does not sufficiently conform to the body shape and distribute pressure more evenly than conventional bedding.
Although various types of support pillows and pads are in existence, known types have fill material which provides too firm or an insufficiently conforming shape in response to the weight or pressure applied thereto by the body structure. Moreover, most known types of support pillows or pads must be supplied with slip covers, fabricated of water impermeable material or discarded after becoming soiled or exposed to possibly infectious material. Accordingly, there has been a substantial need for improvements in support pads and similar devices which provide greater flexibility in positioning patients, including premature and full term infants, which provide support for the patient's body or a portion thereof wherein the support forces or pressures are relatively evenly distributed and yet sufficient firmness is provided to maintain the patient in a predetermined position. This need has also included the requirement that the pad be easily washed or sterilized for reuse without losing its shape or support qualities. the present invention provides all of the desiderata mentioned herein as well as other advantages and features which will be apparent to those skilled in the art.